Ryu No Ikari (Furia de Dragones)
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: -"Esta vez esos cabrones no se van a librar de ninguna manera... -" decia natsu apretando los puños mientras los demás asentían Por que ellos se habían atrevido a tocar lo que más apreciaban: Su tesoro ... Y nadie las hacia eso sin sufrir las consecuencias... Inspirado en el opening 2 de zero no tsukaima: "I SAY YES" AGRADECIMIENTO A ARYA HIDDEN DREAM POR LA IDEA CON SU FIC.
1. El secuestro de las princesas

Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic. Antes que nada quiero decir que estaré un tiempo ausente…. (Si más de lo que suelo estar…. XD) por cuestiones de estudio así que no se cuando podré subir este fic ya que lo empiezo en enero pero seguramente hasta mediados de febrero que término los exámenes no lo termine y lo suba entero.

De todas formas antes de empezar quiero agradecer a _**Arya Hidden Dream**_ por darme la idea para realizar este fic con un capítulo del suyo: " _ **¿Conviviendo con**_

 _ **sabertooth? La llegada de una nueva miembra."**_

Es un fic que os recomiendo a todos si os gusta fairy tail las aventuras y el romance aunque aún no está completo. Si estas leyendo esto Arya san… disculpa a este aficionado por copiarte la idea aunque viendo como desarrollaste tu capítulo creo que lo único que te copiaré será el nombre del gremio oscuro y alguna cosilla suelta más por ahi.

Y paro ya de enrrollarme. Lo dicho terminare el fic en cuanto los exámenes me lo permitan.

 _ **Parejas que aparecerán en el fic: Nalu Gruvia Gale Rowen Roguekino y Stingli.**_

 _ **El secuestro de las princesas**_

 _(_ _ **Residencia de fairy hills)**_

-" CRASH! -" Wendy se alertó por el fuerte ruido y fue a ver que pasaba…. Al parecer alguien habia tirado un bote y este había roto la ventana ocasionando el ruido.

Sin embargo cuando la chica se acercó para ver el "bote" este empezó a expulsar una especie de humo que rápidamente se extendió por la habitación

-"Cof Cof….. -" tosía wendy tambaleándose mientras intentaba abrir la ventana y respirar aire puro. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento….

-"No podía ser…. Eso era….-" pensaba cada vez más mareada…. -"como sabían eso? -" penso antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

-"jajaja -"se oyó una risa mientras una persona entraba por la ventana y se ventilaba toda la habitación -"veo que los rumores eran ciertos… los dragon slayer tienen un olfato mucho más sensible que nosotros los humanos…. -"No me extraña que haya colapsado con la bomba de humo de azufre…..-" dijo la persona mientras cargaba el cuerpo de la chica y volvía a salir -"1 de 6 -" murmuró antes saltar y desaparecer.

 _ **(Distrito de las tiendas de Magnolia)**_

Una maga peliblanca pasaba entre las calles llenas de gente mirando a ambos lados parecía estar buscando algo…. o a alguien….

-" Frosh!...-" llamaba la chica -"donde te has metido ya es hora de regresar al gremio!-"

Nada…. El exceed se había distraído viendo volar a una mariposa y yukino lo había perdido de vista entre la gente…. Hasta que una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos

-"Eh guapa… Buscas a un gato con un disfraz de rana?-"

Yukino al verlo querria haber pasado de el ya que la pinta que tenía el tipo no daba muy buena imagen…. Pero si había descrito a frosh con tanto detalle tenía que saber algo….

-"Sabes donde esta? -" preguntó

-"Hace un rato le vi corriendo hacia una de las callejuelas de los barrios bajos de Magnolia…. que clase de animal es, un nuevo tipo de mascota? -"decia el chico encogiéndose de brazos aunque la albina ya no lo escuchaba pues había salido corriendo en la dirección que le había marcado. Si frosh llegaba a meterse por las callejuelas sería casi imposible encontrarlo, aunque ella jamás se perdía por muy complicada que fuera la cosa encontrar a otra persona sin sentido de la orientación y que no paraba de moverse era otra cosa…. Y esas calles eran un maldito laberinto…. por no decir un hervidero de delincuentes por la noche…..

Ademas que les había prometido a los chicos que volverían antes de la puesta del sol y le había prometido a rogue que ella se encargaría de su pequeño compañero.

Y no quería defraudar la confianza que el moreno había depositado en ella….

Simplemente no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara si volviera y dijera que no lo había encontrado…..

-"Frosh!-" llamó al pequeño desde la entrada a lo que se conocía como los "barrios bajos"

-"Yukino….. -" oyó a alguien a lo lejos…

Cuando la chica llegó a donde había oído la voz se encontró con el pequeño exceed metido en una jaula llorando

-"Frosh! que te ha pasado? preguntó la chica pensando que habría caído en alguna trampa

No!...-" gritaba el exceed desde la jaula -"no vengas! -"

Justo en ese momento la chica notó que la inmovilizaban por detrás

-"Oye preciosa eso ha estado muy feo…. has salido corriendo sin siquiera darme las gracias….-" decia el chico de antes cogiéndola por detrás por un brazo

-"Bueno….. y ahora como me vas a agradecer el haberte dicho donde estaba tu mascota?….-" dijo este mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba y agarraba uno de los pechos de la chica.

Esta aprovechando ese despiste le propinó un pisotón que hizo que la soltara el brazo para acto seguido darle un codazo en la barriga y terminar arrojándolo sobre unos contenedores de basura

Sin embargo cuando intento volver a sacar a frosh otro chico le volvió a cojer…. Pero este era distinto era más fuerte y robusto y la había cogido de forma que no podía moverse a menos que quisiera dislocarse algo o peor aún romperselo….

-"Mmmjejeje guapa bien dotada y terca… ese es el tipo de chica que me gusta….-" dijo el chico levantándose de nuevo y haciéndose crujir los huesos

-"Señor que hago con ella?-" preguntó el que la tenía sujeta

-"Mantenla así un momento…-" dijo mientras se sacaba un objeto del bolsillo y se acercaba…

-"Tranquila princesa cuando te despiertes seguiremos jugando -"le dijo mientras yukino sentia como le pinchaba algo en el cuello…

-" Ya puedes soltarla… en su estado actual no creó que pueda dar dos pasos sin caerse

Yukino cayó al suelo y aunque logró ponerse de pie veía todo borroso y notaba como se le cerraban los párpados…. Ese maldito le había inyectado alguna droga o calmante….Maldicion….-" pensó antes de desplomarse…..

-"Buen trabajo…. Aquí tenéis lo que os prometí….-"dijo mientras sacaba tres bolsas considerables de unos círculos mágicos

-"La primera tiene comida la segunda tiene medicinas y la tercera tiene dinero tal como habíamos acordado….. Y ahora desapareced…. me estáis dando náuseas con vuestro olor…. -" dijo mientras cojia el cuerpo de la chica

-"Que hacemos con el? -" preguntaron los otros refiriéndose al exceed…

-"Soltarle -" dijo mientras rompia la jaula y frosh salía -"Muchas gracias por tu cooperación pequeño…. nos has sido de mucha ayuda jajajaja -" reía mientras desaparecia con yukino en otro círculo mágico… -"2 de 6-"...

-"Yukino…-" gemia entre hipos el pequeño exceed …..-"Rogue rogue!-" lloraba mientras salía volando a cualquier sitio que no fuera ese…..

 _ **(Alrededores de la residencia fairy hills)**_

-"mmmmmm -" una chica peliazul bajita estiraba los brazos mientras llegaba a casa -"por fin terminé las misiones de hoy…. Ahora veamos como le ha ido a wendy con la casa hoy….-"

-" Cof Cof…. pero que es este olor?...-" penso al entrar….. Azufre?-" pensó mientras iba a abrir para que se ventilara la casa un poco -"de donde habría venido esta peste?...pensó

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la casa…. -"wendy?-" llamó a la chica….

-"Que extraño…. Ella nos había dicho que como no tenía ninguna tarea hoy se podia quedar y organizar un poco la casa…. Y si hubiera salido nos lo habria dicho o algo…. Después de mirar por toda la casa y no encontrar a la chica decidió desistir e irse a su habitación a leer -"seguro que se fue con charle o romeo y se le paso dejarnos una nota para avisarnos….-"

Pero lo que no se esperaba es que al entrar en su cuarto alguien a agarrara por detrás y la pusiera un pañuelo en la boca impidiéndola gritar…

-"Tranquila querida….-" oyó que decia la voz de atrás -" sólo voy a llevarte con tu amiguita….-" levy empezó a asustarse…. Ahora entendía porque wendy no estaba en la casa…. -"esa marca…..sois…..? -" dijo antes de quedar inconsciente por el cloroformo…..

-"Vaya no esperaba que fuera tan fácil….-" dijo la persona mientras cogía el cuerpo de la chica -"Creía que lo harían un poco más divertido…. Pero en fin….. 3 de 6 -"

 _ **(Lago de Magnolia)**_

-"Ha sido demasiado fácil….-" decia un chico al que le envolvía una niebla oscura -"no me esperaba que se tragara el anzuelo sólo con adoptar la forma de ese mago de hielo…. aunque bueno dicen que el amor es ciego jajajaja -"reía mientras cogía a una chica de pelo azul largo que estaba desmayada a su lado -"4 de 6 -"

 _ **(Calles de Magnolia)**_

-"aaaaa que bien he comido estoy llena….-"decia una chica rubia sonriendo

-"No crees que te has pasado?-" dijo otra chica albina a su lado riendo también

-"Bueno últimamente casi no e probado bocado con todas las misiones que e tenido y no se puede trabajar con el estomago vacio…. aunque no me imaginaba que hubiera tanta gente que necesitara una maga estelar… -"decia suspirando

-"Creó que te estas empezando a parecer mucho a natsu….-" decia la chica peliblanca riéndose cada vez más

-"moeee no digas tonterías lissana -" decia lucy poniéndose roja

-"...- la cara de la albina cambio de repente a una más sería y algo perdida

-"Oye lucy….. No ves algo raro en todo esto?

-" A que te refieres? -" preguntó alarmada la otra al ver la expresión de la albina

-"Creó que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes ….-" dijo la chica mirando a los lados

-"Pero eso es imposible…. No nos podemos perder aquí en magnolia… -" decia la rubia

-"Al principio no le daba importancia pero me e fijado que es la tercera vez que pasamos por esta tienda…. es donde tenían ese vestido que tanto me gustaba ves? -"dijo señalando el escaparate

Y no sera que lo tendrán en varias tiendas a parte de esa? -" preguntó lucy

-"Y también tienen el mismo restaurante a cada vuelta de esquina? -"respondió lissana señalando al local de donde acababan de salir hace un rato….

-" ¡...! -" entonces…..que crees que pueda pasar…. -"preguntó lucy preocupándose

-"De momento deberíamos tener cuidado e intentar llegar al gremio cuanto antes…-" dijo la albina empezando a moverse más rápido -"...y evitar los caminos principales -" término mientras se metía por una calle secundaria

Sin embargo los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar….. :

-"Que ocurre señoritas os habeis perdido? -" preguntó un chico saliendo de la nada delante de ellas

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta pero vieron que había otro chico bloqueándoles el paso a la calle principal…

-"Yo que vosotras no saldría puede ser peligroso…-"

Las chicas veian como detrás de el la calle había desaparecido y sólo había un fondo negro sin final… Que estaba pasando?...

-"Lissana… Que ocurre?-" donde esta el paseo? -" decia lucy asustada mientras miraba para todos lados

-"Creo que hemos caído en alguna especie de trampa mágica….-" dijo la albina poniéndose en guardia mientras se transformaba en su take over de tigre

-"Vaya guapa y obsvebadora….. la verdad lo tienes todo pero ahora se una buena chica y no te resistas "gatita"... -" dijo una tercera voz

Cuando las dos se giraron al lugar desde dónde habían oído esa voz ambas vieron que efectivamente las habían atrapado….

-"Tu eres….. Dijo lucy -"el chef del redtaurante?! -"

-"Me alegro de que alguien piense que mi comida esta buena….. -" dijo el chico quitándose el delantal y el traje y dejando ver un símbolo en el hombro…..

-"Dark Mountain….. Que hacéis vosotros aquí? -" preguntó lucy sacando sus llaves también

-"De compras -" dijo uno de ellos riéndose -" ya tenemos a todas reunidas sólo nos faltáis vosotras para tener la lista completa jajaja -"

-"Si necesitamos a alguna chica más que este "bien dotada" … con una sola no nos

basta

-"A todas….. Espera a que te refieres con eso…. Que les has hecho a las demás? -" decia lucy gritando

-" No os preocupéis muy pronto estaréis con ellas…. -" dijo el de antes acercándose

Veréis la comida que habeis tomado antes contenía un potente alucinógeno que termina por hacer perder la consciencia a quien lo ingiere…. Asi que en cuanto caigáis os llevaremos con vuestras amigas jajajaja -"

Lo cierto es que era verdad…. La chica sentía como se le entumecían las manos y las piernas le empezaban a flaquear….

Un ruido a su lado le advirtió que lissana ya había caído pues estaba desplomada en el suelo y le había desaparecido el take over

-"Nat...su…..-" susurro la chica antes de caer al suelo también

Con esto ya tenemos a todas….. Vosotros dos cogedlas y vamonos! -" dijo el último que había hablado…

-"Jefe que hacemos con lo dos cotillas de ahí arriba?-"

-"Dejadlos no creó que un par de gatos nos vayan a hacer nada jajajaja -"dijo mientras desaparecían todos…..

En el tejado dos exceed contemplaban la escena entre aterrados y frustrados

-"Malditos… como se atreven a hacerlas esto…. -" decia uno de ellos rojo con un chaleco -"happy kun tenemos que decírselo a los demás ya…

-" Aye! -" dijo el otro azul echando ambos a volar.


	2. Furia de Dragones

Y POR FIN! Segundo capítulo. El último será el VS del cual la foto de portada os dará una idea de lo que esta por venir.

 _ **Furia de Dragones**_

Dos exceed volaban a toda velocidad por la ciudad cuando uno de ellos chocó con algo: -" Aye…. que es esto?... -" dijo sobandose la cabeza…

-"Frosh! -" grito lector viendo el bulto rosa en el suelo -"Que te ha pasado, por que estas llorando? -" preguntó al ver la cara del exceed

-"Lector…-" gimió el otro -"...alos….. añaron …..llevársela… asustado….. rogue….. -"decia el pequeño exceed entre hipidos y llantos

-"Vale vale calmate…. no puedo entenderte si no dejas de llorar….-" dijo lector intentando tranquilizarle…

-"Unos tipos malos engañaron a frosh y se llevaron a yukino frosh quería encontrar a rogue para decírselo pero se perdió…-" decia este volviendo a llorar

-"Yukino también?!-" dijo lector alarmado

-"Esto es malo….-" dijo happy -"Crees que esos tipos pueden ser del mismo gremio que los que se llevaron a lucy y lissana?

-"Seguramente….. venga frosh deja de llorar vamos a ir al gremio y ya verás como sting kun y rogue kun arreglan todo esto…

 _ **(Mientras tanto en el gremio)**_

Todos se encontraban entretenidos con algo: Natsu y Gray peleaban erza comía un pedazo de tarta romeo leía un libro…. Pero había alguien que no paraba de dar vueltas intranquilo….

-"Donde puede estar….No se tarda tanto en ir a comer por ahi….-" decia un chico albino musculoso andando de un lado para otro

-"Tranquilo elfman seguramente se habrán entretenido comprando y se les ha pasado la hora -"decia una chica albina también a su lado mientras limpiaba una copa

-"Nee chan como puedes estar tan tranquila?-" preguntó este viendo que la chica estaba sin alterarse lo más mínimo

-"Tienes que dejar de tratarla como si aún fuera una niña pequeña… Lissana es capaz de cuidarse sola además seguro que en cualquier momento ella y lucy entran por la puerta y nos cuentan todo lo que han hecho….

Efectivamente nada más terminar de decirlo mirajane la puerta del gremio se abrió y entraron dos figuras… Pero no resultaron ser quienes todos creían…..

-"Minna como estamos! -" dijo un chico rubio gritando con una sonrisa

-"De verdad tienes que ser siempre tan escandaloso? -" decia a su lado otro chico con el pelo negro

-"Oe Sting! saludaba natsu igual de eufórico

-"TU! Debí imaginármelo… Que has hecho con mi hermana! -" grito elfman abalanzandose sobre el rubio…

-"Elfman te he dicho que te tranquilizes!-" dijo mirajane sería mientras sujetaba a su hermano por el puño con su satán soul.

-"Pero nee chan….-"

-"Sea lo que sea yo no lo hice -" decia sting moviendo las manos viendo como podía acabar esto…. Si bien su relación con la menor de los Strauss era sabida por ambos gremios sabía que era mejor no cabrear a la maga de clase S si quería vivir otro día mas….

-"Que has hecho ahora sting?-" dijo rogue suspirando resignado

-"Eso querría saber yo….-" decia el otro

-"No te preocupes es que mi hermana se fue por la mañana con lucy y aún no ha vuelto y esta un poco alterado…

-" Natsu!-" grito en ese momento alguien más entrando

-"Happy ya volviste del paseo -" dijo el pelirrosa saludandole

-"Rogue!-" gimió frosh antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada lanzándose a los brazos del moreno

-"Frosh… que te pasa por que lloras -"dijo el otro preocupado

-"Tenemos problemas! Han secuestrado a las chicas!-" dijo happy

-"QUE!-" gritaron a la vez natsu sting rogue y los dos strauss…

-"Maldicion llegamos tarde…. -" dijo una gata blanca y otro negro entrando por la puerta en ese momento

-"Como que tarde?! -"decia gajeel empezado a ponerse nervioso

-"Anoche tuve una serie de visiones en las que veía sombras luchando y pude distinguir a las chicas en ellos…. Y hoy cuando me he despertado e visto que la casa estaba vacía aún cuando ayer wendy y levy dijeron de quedarse….

-"Y que pasa con eso?-" preguntó gray

-"Lo que me ha llamado la atención es que todo estaba ordenado menos la habitación de levy que estaba patas arriba….cuando ella suele tenerlo todo ordenado….-"siguió lily mientras el dragon slayer metalico levantaba la vista alarmado…. Si hay algo que la enana no soportaba era el desorden y menos en su cuarto….

-"Cuando hemos visto eso íbamos a contaros para avisar a las chicas…..pero veo que no llegamos a tiempo….-"decia charle agachando la cabeza

-"Pero quien a sido? Las chicas no es que sean débiles quien ha podido derrotarlas?

-"Fueron esos canallas que estuvieron "ayudando" en la reconstrucción de los gremios -"dijo lector

-"Dark Mountain -" dijo happy

 **En ese momento se oyó un sonido de crujir y acto seguido la mesa del gremio quedó reducida a astillas y polvo de hielo….**

-"Han sido esos bastardos!? -" dijo gajeel con una mirada que asustaría hasta el mismisimo demonio.

-"Sabía que teníamos que haberselo dejarlo claro la primera vez -" dijo gray igual que el….

-"Oye a donde vas romeo -"? preguntó macao viendo que su hijo se levantaba y empezaba a andar hacia la salida

-"No es obvio? -" dijo este con la voz algo ronca mientras le salian chispas de las manos -"No voy a permitir que esos malnacidos le pongan un dedo encima a wendy….

-"Buena idea romeo -" dijo natsu mientras se le incendiaban las manos

-"Esperad -" se oyó una voz detrás de ellos

-"Que quieres abuelo?-" dijo natsu mirando al maestro que habia aparecido en ese momento

-"No deberíais dejar que la ira os controle….

-"No ingentes detenernos viejo -"decia gajeel -"no lo vas a conseguir

-"No lo estoy intentando -" terminaba makarov -"esos malditos se han atrevido a hacer daño a mis hijas y no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya… Pero tenéis que controlaros un poco…. Por mucho que hayan hecho son un gremio como nosotros esto no es como luchar contra demonios… Si les matáis esto no servirá de excusa…..

-"No se preocupe makarov san -" dijo sting con una mirada poco propia de el…. Sólo les vamos a enseñar un par de buenos modales para tratar con chicas… Y también que el tesoro de un dragón NO se toca… Mirajane san…. dejame que yo me ocupe de esto….. Os prometo que traeré a vuestra hermana de vuelta sana y salva….-" dijo cerrando el puño enfrente de ellos

-"Suponía que dirías eso…-" dijo la albina sonriendo -"Pero dales recuerdos de mi parte -"

-"Claro -" decia este también sonriendo

Elfman estaba temblando viendo la sonrisa que ambos tenían…..

-"Entonces si ya esta todo dicho a que esperamos -" dijo gray

-"Pero vais a ir ahora? -"'preguntaron -"OS terminaríais perdiendo en la noche….-"

-"No os preocupéis les podemos rastrear por la magia y el olor -"

-"Iros adelantando -"dijeron sting y rogue -"tenemos que decir a nuestro gremio que nos vamos a ausentar algún tiempo….

{ **A la mañana siguiente}**

Natsu Gray Gajeel y Romeo salían por la puerta del gremio mientras afuera esperaban los otros dos

-'Listos todos? Muy bien vamos a enseñar a esos tipos lo que pasa si te metes con faiy tail!

 _ **Recomiendo en esta parte ponerse uno de estos dos OST:**_

" _ **S kyu Madoshi Shoukaku"**_

" _ **Fairy Tail Main theme slow version"**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el último capítulo :-D**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_

 _ **Review?**_


	3. El tesoro de un dragón

Muy buenas gente y bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de Ryu no Ikari!

Siento mucho la tardanza para empezar y se que ya lo dije en el cap anterior pero quiero volver a decirlo:

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros apoyo al fic tanto con los reviews favoritos y seguidores :-D . Todo ese apoyo es música para mis oídos y me anima a seguir escribiendo :-) .

Pero bueno paro de enrollarme y empiezo que seguro que tenéis ganas de ver como los dragon slayer acaban con la existencia del otro gremio (Creo que no pude elegir una mejor imagen para poner al fic jajaja).

NEGRITA = NARRACION

CURSIVA: LETRA

El tesoro de un dragón

En el interior de una montaña en una habitación que daba toda la pinta de calabozo 6 chicas estaban inconscientes colgadas por las manos de cadenas.

-"mmmmmm…..-" gimió lucy mientras volvía en si y habría los ojos -"eh?...donde estamos….. ¡! Chicas! Despertad!

-"que… -"decia wendy abriendo los ojos ¡! -Que ha pasado!?

-"Que hacemos aquí?!-" preguntaba lissana desorientada mirando a todos lados

-"Ay ay ay…. Mi cabeza…..-" decia levy apretando los ojos mientras se despertaba

-"lucy san….minna…. Vosotros también estais aquí?-" dijo yukino viendo como todas estaban en la misma situación….

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron varios chicos

-"Vaya ya habéis despertado señoritas?-" dijo uno de ellos divertido

-"Habéis dormido bien princesas?-" preguntaba otro relamiéndose

-"Por que nos habéis traído aquí?-" dijo lissana mientras les miraba amenazante

-"Me encanta esa mirada de odio que pones gatita -"decia este último -"Creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien -"decia riéndose

-"Que…..nos vais a hacer…-"dijo wendy con la voz temblorosa

-"Tranquila pequeña….-"decia uno de ellos mientras se acercaba y le cogía las coletas….-"no tienes por que tener miedo voy a ser muy bueno contigo -"dmientras la olía el pelo -"mmmmm las dragon slayer tenéis un olor de lo más peculiar….podría pasarme todo el día oliendo esta fragancia…..y apuesto a que vuestra piel también es diferente al gusto…-"dijo mientras empezaba a lamer el cuello de la chica (modo sugou on XD**)

-"Por favor…..para…. -"decia la chica temblando y llorando

-"Quitale las manos de encima asqueroso….-"decia lucy mientras otro de ellos le cogía la cara y la besaba

-"Veo que vosotras dos tenéis mucha energía…-" reía este separándose de ella

dejando un hilo de saliva -"bien eso me gusta cuanto más guerreras son al principio

más sumisas se vuelven al final…..-" dijo mientras le arrancaba el top a lissana y le empezaba a lamer los pechos

-"Oe master no sea avaricioso yo me había pedido a esa gatita ya….-" dijo uno de ellos -"con la chica rubia esa tiene suficiente….

-" Mmmm…-" supongo que tienes razón es mejor centrarse en un sólo objetivo jajaja -"

-"lluvia va a hacer que lamentéis todo esto!-" decia la maga de agua mientras se empezaba a transformar para librarse de las cadenas…..-"aaaaa!-" grito mientras una corriente eléctrica la recorría el cuerpo -"

-"Yo que tu no haría eso más veces….-" dijo riendo otro de ellos sumándose a la conversación -"no me gustaría que te estropearás esa piel tan blanca y bonita que tienes…

-"Bien guapa ahora seguiremos por donde nos quedamos antes….-"

-"No…. No te acerques-"decia yukino pataleando como podía para evitar que se acercara…..

-"Ah quieres empezar por abajo?-" dijo agarrandole las piernas -"Como quieras -" dijo abriendoselas mientras se acercaba a la zona púbica de la chica

-"Bien veamos como de rica esta esa leche….-" dijo

Por suerte…

-"Maestro!-" grito una persona entrando en el cuarto e interrumpiendo todo

-"QUE OCURE!?-"dijo gritando el que tenia agarrada a lucy soltándole los pechos y lanzando un ataque que casi da al chico -"CREIA HABERTE DICHO QUE NO NOS MOLESTARAS!-"

-"Perdoneme pero tenemos una emergencia… parece que ese gremio nos ha encontrado…

-"Eso es una estupidez… -" dijo el que tenía a wendy soltándola mientras la chica no paraba de temblar y llorar aterrada…

-"Pero oserus sama…. se han parado delante de la barrera y están gritando que demos la cara o la romperán y será peor aún….-"

-"Romper la barrera? Jajajaja eso si que es divertido por muy fuertes que sean en ese gremio lo único que puede reventar nuestra barrera de invisibilidad es una fuerza equivalente al cañón etherias del consejo mágico…..y esos incompetentes están demasiado ocupados cuidándose a si mismos para preocuparse de alguien mas…. Ademas no hay ningún humano capaz de tener semejante poder.-" dijo el que estaba con levy dejándo a la chica en ropa interior y temblando como una hoja como wendy.

-"Pyrus sama….. Si...claro tiene razón es una tontería siento haber sido tan….

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un temblor como si de un terremoto se tratase(Que poético me ha quedado XD) sacudió todo el gremio de Dark Mountain quienes veían como la barrera de la que hablaban se hacia añicos frente a sus ojos.

I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo  
donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto

POV dragon slayer (es este mismo periodo de tiempo pero en el punto de vista de natsu y los demás)

-"Es aquí…..-" decia natsu olisqueando al aire

-"Estas seguro natsu nii?-" dijo romeo -"yo no veo nada

-"No detectas nada con tus poderes de fénix canijo?-" dijo gajeel a su lado**¹

-"Llevó sintiendo todo el rato un rastro de magia pero aquí se pierde…..-"decia el chico

-"Yo siento lo mismo -" decia gray

-"Bueno da igual….. Este lugar apesta a esos cabrones….-" decia rogue

-"Bueno entonces vamos a avisarles que hemos llegado no?-" decia sting con una sonrisa que no se veía para nada amable

{...}

-"Parece que no van a salir…..-" decia gray cruzado de brazos

-"Nos toman por idiotas?-"decia gajeel adelantándose -"Bien si no nos abren por las buenas será a nuestra manera…. Salamander! -"

-"Oooo -" dijo natsu adelantándose también…

-"AAAAAAAA -" gritaron ambos a la vez atacando con los puños… "Sorprendentemente" estos chocaron con "algo" lo cual empezó a agrietarse y a aparecer a la vista de los demás. Una especie de "muralla" que escondía un edificio con forma de montaña de la cual empezaba a salir gente…

Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa  
kimi no koe kikoeta kara  
sou PINCHI na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo  
kimi to ireba nori koerareru

-"Vaya y ahora si que salen a recibirnos…. Vale vamos a calentar un poco -"dijo sting crujiendose los puños

-"Yo me encargo….-" dijo gray adelantándose

-"Oee no seas egoísta que aquí todos queremos divertirnos….-"

-"Mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí esos malnacidos pueden estar haciendo cualquier cosa con las chicas…...y no pienso dejar que ninguno te toque un sólo pelo a lluvia…-" dijo juntando las manos y preparando el ataque:

-"ICE MAKER…..ICE AGE! -" grito llevando las manos al suelo y dejando todo congelado como si fuera un desierto polar….

tokimekito maken kito  
uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo

(VOLVIENDO CON LAS CHICAS)

Ninguno de los que estaban allí podían creer lo que veían….

-"Im….posible… Como han podido destrozar la barrera tan fácilmente?-" decia pyrus fuera de si

-"Por que en fairy tail tenemos algo mejor que el cañón etherias….y más poderoso! -" dijo una voz conocida para las chicas…..

-"Happy! -" dijo lucy mirando al techo abierto de la sala donde estaban varios exceed aparte del gato azul…

-"Vaya que tenemos aquí….. -"dijo oserus mirando a los gatos -"como nos habéis encontrado vosotros?-"

-"No os habéis tomado muchas molestias en ocultar vuestro rastro mágico…..-"dijo lily…. -"Y eso será vuestra perdición….-"

-"Creéis que nos vais a asustar idotas?-" dijo el que estaba con yukino llamado kraion.

-"Deberíais estarlo…-", dijo lector

-" Y cual es esa "terrible" arma que es peor aún que el etherias? -" dijo al que se habían dirigido antes como maestro llamado ieon.

-"Dragon slayers…. -" dijo charle

-"¡!... Vaya entonces creo que ya sabemos que ha sido el temblor de antes de la barrera… o más bien quienes han sido…. -" dijo lissana sonriendo y mirando a lucy y levy.

-"Ja asi que esos tontos quieren más movida…. -" dijo el que estaba con lissana

-"Ni te molestes rakon….. por muy fuertes que sean destruir una barrera así se debe utilizar toda la energía mágica…..ahora mismo estarán ya medio derrotados seguro que nuestro ejército ya los tiene….. -" dijo el que estaba con lluvia llamado ikerus

-" Cambiando de tema…. No os parece que de repente hace más frío?-" dijo pyrus frotandose las manos

-"Maestro necesitamos refuerzos!-" dijo el mismo que había interrumpido antes

-"Refuerzos?-" preguntó ieon…. -"Como es posible que todos los reclutas que tenemos no sean suficientes?-"

-"Todos han sido derrotados… o más bien congelados! -"dijo este con una cara de ver la que se les venía encima

-"C….congelados? -" dijo ikerus -"...Pero como han….?-"

-"uno de ellos debe de tener algun tipo de magia de hielo especial… Han congelado a todos los hombres e incluso el suelo y las paredes del gremio por lo que no podemos utilizar las armas pesadas…..-"

-"Que narices….. Rakon!-" dijo ieon señalando a la pared

-"Ok -" dijo levantando la mano hacia la pared y creando un boquete que permitía ver lo que se había convertido en el "campo de batalla"

Efectivamente tal como les habían dicho el páramo entero se había convertido en un enorme glaciar cuyos témpanos trepaban por las laderas del gremio penetrando en los cañones y demás armas mágicas lo que hacia inutil su uso….

Sin embargo lo que más les llamó la atencion a todos fueron las dos "luces" que se veían al fondo una de ellas parecía como una llama con chispas eléctricas y otra era la luz reflejada en un cristal de hielo….

-"Ahora empieza lo bueno…-" dijo lector levantandose

-"Aye! -" le secundó happy

STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo  
tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo  
I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo  
donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER

Digamos que tal como había dicho gray tanto el como natsu lo único que hacían era avanzar a toda prisa mandando a volar a todos los que se metían en medio…..

-"Tks….. Es que aquí nadie puede relajarse un poco -"se quejo oserus -"Parece que

vamos a tener que entrar en acción….-"

Mientras tanto natsu y gray habían "terminado de limpiar" y se dirigían a entrar en el gremio cuando una voz les interrumpió.

AH tatoeba kono koi mahoudatto shitemo  
eien ni kokenai hazu  
sou modore yashinaiyo harukana ano hi ni  
kimi to deau mae no jibun ni

-"Vosotros no podeis estaros quietos ni un segundo no?-" comentó una voz desde arriba….. cuando todos miraron vieron una plataforma bajar desde uno de los pisos superiores

-"Veo que al final lo que buscábamos no eran magos sino ratas escondidas….-"dijo sting mirando arriba

-"Iooss esto será más corto de lo que pensábamos…..-" dijo natsu lanzándose a por ellos -"... Que….. que pasa no puedo…

-"No puedes moverte dragoncito?-" dijo oserus terminando la frase…. Quizás deberiais mirar primero donde estáis…..-"

Cuando los chicos miraron vieron una especie de tierra que les cubría los pies por completo impidiéndoles moverse

-"Maldita sea…-" dijo gajeel golpeando la tierra con el puño

-"No os esforzeis….-"reía oserus viendo como todos intentaban librarse de su hechizo -"Yo soy el único que puede crearla o hacerla desaparecer…. Aún así sois unos malditos suertudos y egoístas….-"seguía hablando -"Tenéis las chicas más guapas de toda Magnolia y no sois capaces de compartirlas ni un momento? jajajaja…..-" se burlaba mientras volvía a manosear a wendy metiéndole la mano por dentro del vestido y tocándole los pechos…

-"Ohh… Vaya estas llena de sorpresas eh?... Perfecto me encantan las chicas con cuerpo de niña….. Veamos ahora que escondes ahí abajo….-"dijo bajando las manos a las caderas de la chica

-"no….por favor para dejame…..-"decia wendy llorando intentando zafarse sin éxito de los agarres

-"maldito dejala en paz -"decia charle sacando las alas dispuesta a ir….

-"matte charle…-"decia happy sujetandola

-"Sueltame!-"decia esta revolviéndose -"hemos observado suficiente no voy a quedarme aquí sentada viendo como ese tipo abusa de ella….

-"No te preocupes ese tipo va a recibir lo que se merece….-"dijo el gato azul señalando a un chico que prácticamente echaba humo por su cuerpo…..

hitamukide namaikide  
tokidoki wa dokidoki suru kedo

-"Suficiente….. Ese imbécil se había sentenciado al llevarsela a la fuerza… Pero ver como se aprovechaba de ella de esa manera haciéndola llorar y enfrente de su propia cara….. A la mierda la advertencia del maestro ese cabron asqueroso merecía morir…. Ya recibiría luego el castigo no le importaba lo que le pasará pero ahora mismo sólo queria verle sufrir y retorcerse…-" pensaba romeo fuera de si….

-"Venga pequeña no llores esto te va a gustar….-"dijo oserus relamiéndose y levantando la falda a la chica mientras esta seguía suplicando que se detuviera

STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni hashinaiyo  
kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara

-"QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-" rugió romeo pegando tal puñetazo que

partió la tierra en pedazos liberando a todos y lanzándose a por el…

-"Que…..-" oserus no pudo ni siquiera empezar la frase cuando un gancho le lanzó arriba…

-"AAAAAAA -" gritaba el chico lanzando golpes sin parar cegado por la ira

-"HOUHO NO FUKATSU!**²-" grito romeo lanzando al chico por los aires de un rodillazo en la espalda y situándose luego encima de el rematándole con un directo al estómago estrellándolo contra el suelo resquebrajandolo y viendo la estela de un fénix detrás de romeo….

I SAY YES zutto kimi wo sosaetai yo  
toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo FOREVER

-"Maldito mocoso no te lo creas tanto….-"grito pyrus con la intención de lanzarse a por el pero fue lanzado por un bastón de hierro….

-"Yo que tu me preocuparía más por ti mismo…. Si le has puesto una mano encima a mi chica te aseguró que lo vas a lamentar! -"dijo gajeel lanzándole por los aires para luego hacerle caer de nuevo por un rugido de dragón

-"KAGE TO TETSURRYO NO HOUKO! -"grito lanzando un rugido combinado de sombras y hierro que impacto de lleno y lo incrustó en la tierra

-"Bien quien sigue?-" dijo el pelinegro con los ojos iluminados rodeado de un aura que incluso la muerte se asustaría….

-"Quien demonios son estos tipos?-" decían todos a su alrededor temblando mientras veían lo que había pasado

-"Han derrotado a pyrus y oserus sama de un sólo golpe… que clase de poder tienen?-"decia otro

-"Son monstruos…..-" decia un tercero temblando mientras retrocedía…

(INSTRUMENTAL)

tsuyogaride yowamushide  
uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo

-"Monstruos?... Que va nada más lejos de la realidad…..-"dijo sting con una mirada que no parecia del dragon slayer sagrado -"Somos dragones…. Dragones a los que han robado su tesoro….. Y dragones que no dudaran en acabar con vuestra patética e inmunda existencia para recuperarlas! -"grito mientras activaba la dragon force….

-"Empezar a rezar malnacidos… Acabáis de caer en el infierno…..-"dijo rogue con los ojos inyectados en sangre activando también su dragon force….

STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo  
tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo

-"COLMILLO SAGRADO DE LA SOMBRA LUMINOSA!-" gritaron ambos lanzado un ataque combinado de luz y oscuridad

-"ggggaaaaa -"gritaban kraion y rakon intentando detener el ataque

-"Que clase de fuerza tienen estos malditos!...-"gritaba rakon retrocediendo cada vez mas…..

-"Malditos…-" gruñia kraion

STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa hashinai yo  
kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara

Al final ambos consiguieron desviarlo

-"lo siento….pero vuestro rayito de principiantes no ha servido para nada….-"dijo rakon jadeando por la energía que había utilizado en desviar el ataque -"ahora me toca a … ¿? que …..ocurre no puedo….moverme….. -"dijo observando una marca blanca en su pecho…..-" que es esto?

-"La marca del dragon blanco -"dijo sting acercándose aún en dragon force -"vuestro amiguito oserus no es el único que puede paralizar a los demás…. Mientras esa marca permanezca ahí serás incapaz de moverte o usar magia… y ahora permiteme que te enseñe como tratar a una chica! -"grito mientras empezaba a golpearle en todos lados -" GAN HAKU RYU!**³ gritaba mientras el otro salía disparado se estrellaba contra una roca partiéndola

-"Ahora vienes tu…..-" dijo rogue mirando al otro

-"ja por muy fuerte que me golpees soy el que más resistencia tiene de todos no me harás ni cosquillas….-"

-"Golpearte?-" dijo el moreno acercándose cada vez más a la vez que el otro retrocedía -"has usado de señuelo a mi amigo y le has hecho llorar y has intentado abusar de mi chica… por mucho que te golpeara no creo que me quedara tranquilo…. Ademas yo no soy como ellos a mi me va más destruir desde dentro….- dijo alzando su mano -"Jigoku shadoudoragon!**⁴ -" grito mientras una niebla negra se extendía por el cuerpo del otro

-" Aaaaaaaaa!-" gritaba este retorciéndose en el suelo hasta que cayó inconsciente

I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo  
donna mirai mo kitoori ni kakeyou FOREVER

Mientras tanto natsu y gray tampoco se aburrían

Así que tu eres el maestro….-"dijo el pelirrosa -"Bien vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz…..-" dijo chocando los puños en fuego

-"e...espera -"dijo este intentando evitar enfrentarse a el para no terminar como los demás -"aunque seamos un gremio oscuro si nos arrasáis el consejo caerá sobre vosotros….-"

-"Hace un momento te estabas burlando del consejo por ser una panda de viejos incompetentes…..-"dijo happy desde arriba

-"Cierra el pico maldito gato! -" dijo este

-"Contradecirte en lo que dices sólo muestra lo cobarde que eres….-"dijo natsu dándole la espalda -"vamos happy desatemos a lucy y largemomos de aquí… -"dijo ignorando al otro

-"Lo siento amigo pero eso no va a ser posible….-"dijo poniéndose enmedio -"Aun no e disfrutado del todo de tu chica

-"No te vamos a permitir que sigas haciendola cosas como besarla y otras cosas…-"dijo happy lanzándose a por el

-"jajaja de verdad crees que un bulto azul como tu me va a hacer algo -" dijo parándolo y lanzándolo contra el dragon slayer

-"Happy…..-"dijo natsu parándolo -"eso que has dicho es cierto?-"

-"Claro que es cierto -"dijo el otro -"hay que ser tonto para tener a una chica así contigo y no hacerla nada jajajaah…...reía antes de salir disparado por un puño de fuego …...

-"Ya puedes ir pidiendo ayuda al consejo…..-" dijo natsu con la cara en sombras y los ojos rojos….. -"Por que no vas a salir vivo! -"rugió lanzándose a por el…

Ikerus habría dado lo que fuera por tener alas como los exceed y salir volando de allí pero alguien le interrumpió

-"Aunque salieras volando te alcanzaría igual -" dijo gray

-"...No te acerques….. -"decia temblando este

-"o que? También le diras al consejo que me capture? -" decia este con la cara cada vez más sombría -"Vamos a terminar con esto ya no quiero perder más tiempo con una basura como tu…..-"ESPADA DE HIELO DEL REY DEMONIO!-"

El ataque le traspaso y cayó al suelo fulmindado.

NOTAS: 

** = Quien haya visto SAO (ALO para ser más exactos) se hará una idea de esa "expresión"

**¹ = Para entender eso es necesario leerse mi cuatrilogia o por lo menos el segundo tomo "Fénix Hunters"

**² = Renacimiento del fénix

**³ = Ametralladora del dragon blanco

**⁴ = Infierno del dragon de las sombras

Bueno pues YA ESTA! madre mía aunque he disfrutado escribiendolo se me hacia eterno…. Pero bueno aquí tenéis

Ahora bien el fic NO ACABA AQUÍ jajajaja debido a las personas que han estado siguiendo a los favoritos y a los reviews habrá un último capítulo (eso sí más corto) sólo dedicado a las parejas que será lo que ocurre justo después de esto

Nada más nos leemos en el próximo fic

Ja Ne :-D


	4. Siempre te protegeré

Muy buenas gente aquí vuelvo para poner el punto y final a este fic que tanto parece haber gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto pero como ya explique en mi otro fic de fairy tail el último capítulo fue demasiado para mi….. Lo disfrute mucho pero termine muerto entre corregirlo, poner las notas y la letra de la canción etc...

En fin este capítulo tiene lugar después de lo ocurrido en el anterior y básicamente sólo voy a aprovechar para ponerme romántico con los personajes jajaja :-)

 _ **Recomiendo ponerse el OST "I SAY YES Wedding Version" el cual ya e puesto en otro fic pero dado que también va muy bien con esta situación no me importa repetir un OST TAN BUENO :-D (Me podría pasar todo el día escuchando la canción y este OST y no me cansaría).**_

 **Negrita: Narracion**

 _ **Itsumo Anata o Mamorimasu**_

-"Alguien más quiere probar suerte?-" grito sting a los que aún quedaban en pie

-"Largaos YA si no queréis acabar igual….-" dijo gray girándose y dándoles la cara

-"M…..monstruos….. Son monstruos! -" fue lo único que dijeron todos antes de salir corriendo olvidándose incluido de los miembros caídos

-"Tks….. Tal como pensabamos sólo eran una pandilla de cobardes….-" dijo rogue volviéndose hacia donde estaban las chicas

 **Sin embargo había dos personas que no parecia que fueran a parar… Natsu seguía encima golpeando a ieon que estaba inconsciente y romeo tenía cogido a oserus del cuello listo para seguir golpeándolo.**

-"Oe vosotros dos creó que ya es suficiente -"dijo rogue

-"Que ocurre?! Ya no llamas al consejo eh?! Ya no te crees tan bueno eh?!-" gritaba natsu sin hacer caso de los demás

-"Natsu ya esta bien -"dijo gray apuntándolo con una flecha de hielo -"No me obligues a usar la fuerza…. Recuerda que el maestro nos ha dicho que no nos pasemos….-"

-"Por que quieres detenernos gray nii? -" dijo romeo mientras volvía a estrellarle la cabeza contra el suelo -"Tu también lo has visto no? Has visto lo que habrían hecho si no llegáramos a pararlos….-" dijo agarrandole la cara de nuevo -"Es que tu no quieres hacerles lo mismo? -"

-"Nadie ha dicho que no queramos…-" dijo gajeel -"Creeme que a todos nos encantaría borrar su existencia del mundo…. Pero si lo hiciéramos nos estaríamos rebajando a su nivel. -"

-"Han atacado un gremio y dañado a sus miembros…. Ten por seguro que no les volveremos a ver la cara natsu san -" dijo sting poniéndole la mano en el hombro al pelirrosa que dejó de golpear al otro.

-"Eso espero…. Si esto vuelve a pasar no parare hasta bailar sobre su tumba -" dijo romeo soltándole

-"No creo que sean tan estúpidos como para volver ni siquiera a pensar en algo asi -" le dijo rogue

-"Nadie se mete con fairy tail! -" dijo happy sonriendo mientras volaba con los demas y quitaban las cadenas liberando a las chicas.

Nada más pusieron los pies en el suelo romeo fue corriendo a por wendy

-"Wendy estas….-" dijo sin poder terminar la frase pues la chica se le tiro a los brazos abrazandole con fuerza mientras lloraba -"Tenía mucho miedo….. no sabía lo que me iba a hacer….-" decia con la voz rota mientras temblaba

-"No te preocupes ya ha pasado -" dijo el chico acariciándola el pelo y frotándola los brazos para que dejara de temblar -"Recuerdas que te prometi que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño? -"siguió el chico mientras la otra levantaba la cabeza y le miraba. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la piel algo pálida. -"Es una promesa y no pienso dejar de cumplirla nunca…. Asi que deja de llorar o me empezare a sentir mal….. -" dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cara y le quitaba las lágrimas con el dedo.

-"Romeo kun….-" la chica se puso de puntillas y junto sus labios con los del chico sorprendiendo a este. Aunque fue sólo unos segundos fue suficiente para que la chica expresara su agradecimiento. Romeo tras "salir" del shock sonrió y abrazándola de nuevo pensó que sólo por verla sonreír feliz de esa manera valía la pena enfrentarse a quien fuera.

-"GRAY SAMA!-" grito lluvia saltando a los brazos del mago de hielo que casi se cae al suelo -"Lluvia lo sabía sabía que vendrias a por ella sabía que no la dejarías así…-" decia la chica sin parar de hablar mientras abrazaba al chico

Gray sólo sonreía y abrazaba también a la chica. Puede que estuviera algo loca pero era justo ese comportamiento tan suyo lo que le traía de cabeza

-"Claro que iba a venir como iba a dejarte aquí tonta…-" dijo juntando su cabeza con la de la chica.

-"Así que "vuestro tesoro" dijo lissana acercándose a sting….que pasa es que nos consideráis propiedad vuestra o algo? -" dijo cruzándose de brazos frente al chico

-"Bueno…. ya sabes…. es algo que se dice sin pensar….. no quería…-" dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza sin saber como contestar

-"jajajaja que tonto eres a veces -" reía la albina mientras se ponia cara a cara con el -"Supongo que por eso me gustas tanto -" dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por encima al chico y le besaba -"Ahora bien ya puedes tener cuidado o este "tesoro" podría irse y dejarte pobre dragón kun -" dijo guiñándole el ojo

-"Yukino!-" dijo frosh corriendo **(o más bien volando)** hacia la chica llorando de alegría.

-"Venga ya esta frosh no llores más -"decia la chica con el exceed en brazos

-"Lo siento rogue todo ha pasado por que me despiste perdí de vista a frosh y no quería volver y traicionar la confianza que tenías en mi lo sien…. -" dijo sin terminar al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla -"Ro… rogue...

-"Menos mal…. creí que no llegaría a tiempo creí que te iba a pasar algo… -" decia el moreno sin soltarla

-"No tienes que preocuparte -"dijo la albina moviendo la cabeza negando mientras tomaba la cara del chico con su mano -"Sabía que no me iba a pasar nada… al fin y al cabo tengo un dragón que me protege…-" dijo sonriendo

-"Yukino….-" ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se encontraron

Frosh mientras tanto sonreía feliz entre medias de los dos.

-"Lucy estas bien? -" preguntó happy mientras volaba hacia la chica

-"No te preocupes no ha sido nada aunque quizás no pueda dormir en un par de días…. -" dijo la chica mientras le recorría un escalofrío

-"Seguro que natsu puede ayudarte con esssssgloooo….. -" dijo mientras la rubia le estiraba la boca para que no terminara la frase.

Mientras tanto el chico nombrado estaba enfrente con la cabeza baja sin hablar y apretando los puños….

-"Natsu? -"dijo la chica extrañada de que aún no hubiera dicho nada -"estas….-"no acabó la frase cuando este le cogió la mano y bruscamente la atrajo hacia el

Lucy iba a protestar por haber sido tan brusco pero se detuvo al ver más de cerca al dragon slayer….Estaba llorando…. Por eso no había dicho nada ni la había mirado

-"Debo de seguir prisionera por que estoy viendo algo que no es normal…. natsu llorando? -"dijo divertida

-"Tonta! -" dijo este levantando la cara y mirándola -"Estaba muy preocupado!...

-"Tu preocupado por algo que no sea la comida o la pelea? Que has hecho con el natsu que yo conozco?-" continuaba esta divertida…. Sin embargo paro cuando vio que el chico hablaba muy en serio….

-" Venga natsu has vivido situaciones peores y no te has puesto así que te pasa? -" preguntó esta

-"Esto era distinto….-" dijo el otro -"Si ese desgraciado te hubiera llegado a hacer algo yo….yo no sabría que hacer….-" dijo el chico mientras caía en los hombros de la rubia

-"Pero no lo ha hecho -" respondio lucy rodeándole con los brazos -"No e dudado ni un segundo de que ibas a venir a por mi -" dijo esta sonriendo

Natsu sin avisar levantó la cabeza y atrapo los labios de la chica entre los suyos como si se los fueran a quitar de un momento a otro..

La otra al principio quiso separarse debido a la repentina acción del chico… pero pronto le correspondio cerrando los ojos y pasándole las manos por la cintura. Al fin y al cabo así era natsu….así era SU natsu. -"Supongo que esto significa que te veré más colarte en mi casa no? preguntó a lo que el otro le respondio con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban **(y que tanto enamoran a las chicas por lo que tengo entendido XD)**

-"Doikiterrru….-" decia happy mientras volaba por encima

-"Callate no estropees la escena -"le decia charle a su lado

-"Charle… Que raro que no este intentando separar a romeo a toda costa -"

-"Bueno por hoy se lo pasaré….-" dijo la otra mirando hacia donde estaban los dos nombrados -"Además me ha ahorrado el trabajo….

-"Supongo que no debo esperar este tipo de reacción en ti no gajeel? -"dijo levy al no contestó sólo desvío la cabeza

La chica bajo la cabeza apenada… Esperaba que el chico mostrara al menos un poco de preocupación por ella….Pero veía que se equivocaba…..

-"No necesitó hacer esas cursilerías para demostrar lo mucho que me importas -" le susurro el chico al odio mientras la cojia y la estrechaba contra el.

Levy sin decir nada correspondió al abrazo….gajeel ganándole en una conclusion? Debía de estar como Lu chan y seguir secuestrada… pensaba mientras sonreía y abrazaba al chico…

 _ **Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices y codornices jajajaja (chiste del día XD)**_

 _ **Igual me he pasado un poco con el romance pero soy un cursi y cuando me emociono….. Bueno veis lo que pasa no? jajajaja. ;-)**_

 _ **Pues ya esta e finito. Nos leemos en el próximo fic.**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-)**_


End file.
